galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xzeron
The Xzeron are a race of A.I.'s in the Omni 01 Universe, they originate from the planet Aerszonic. The Xzeron must've been created somewhere in the last millenias of the first age. They never made any attempt to find other civilisations and led a secluded life building and growing in their space. Appearance The Xzeron have several different sorts of bodies (which they refer to as 'constructs'), some look more alien and high-tech whilst others look like regular machines. The main appearance is that of the Yerghem. These serve as the standard infantry troops. Their constructs are composed of a metallic material that, once electrified, creates a magnetic field strong enough to keep the body together. Other types of constructs are known such as the: *Throgorkh: Throgorkh are scouts, specialist in disguise and hiding. They are armed with light weaponry and make use of a light and relative strong plating to improve agility. *Cropuso: The Cropuso is a specialist unit, they are created to hunt down enemy officers and take them out to decrease the morale. They cane use optical camouflage and make use of lasers to calculate distance for a better chance at hitting their mark. *Melovan: The Melovan is a mobile artillery unit firing blobs of plamsa over long ranges. They are also equipped with a weapon capable of firing relative powerfull EMP blasts into the air. When in group these can wreak havoc on aerial units unless taken care of immediatly. *Asne: The Asne serves as a shock unit, their front is covered in extra thick plating to ensure survival as they assault enemy positions with their fast-firing plasma weaponry. *Xeyon: The Xeyon serve as the elite forces, they are slightly smaller than Yaunthar but their armor is much stronger. They make use of explosive and plasma weaponry. *Yaunthar: The Yaunthar are the strongest and most intelligent constructs known in the Xzeron society, they are equipped with their latest technology and take the role as military leaders. *Jorthanio: An experimental type of construct that has not been made for military purposes, despite it contains heavy weaponry it has other purposes. Note that almost every type of construct is made for military purposes, each has it's own role. Some of them are also built to serve both as troops and workforces. Reproduction The Xzeron create new A.I.'s in locations they rather keep secret but are known as 'Birth Facilities'. Intelligence A single Xzeron has much intelligence capable of making decisions on it's own (intelligence also depends on what type of construct it is, for example: A Yaunthar is smarter than a Yerghem). Once a decision involved their entire species they will send it through to the Server and await their reply. Society The Xzeron are led by the billions of A.I.'s residing in The Server, a giant network of linked servers where all the 'unactive Xzeron' are located. If a problem arises they will debate about what has to happen in order to safeguard their borders. Most of their science is conducted safely in this place. Culture Architecture The Xzeron prefer to have their buildings oval or round, they dislike angles in their architecture. When they place down buildings (mostly locations to add more servers) they prefer a cold and dark location. Jobs Despite the fact that most of the Xzeron are equals some tend to have important jobs. Such as an overseer in a Birth Facility or a Diplomat. A diplomat's function is to evaluate a race to see if they are hostile or not, when they report their findings to the server and they agree a 'Server Terminal' can be placed on a planet to serve as an embassy. Military Doctrine Spaceships For main article, see: Xzeron Starship Just as the Yerghem the Xzeron spaceships are apart pieces held together by a magnetic field, this field is stronger as it is needed to keep the giant masses together. When using speed for Interstellar Travel they attach the different parts against each other to prevent something staying behind (This is a safety measure after an incident in which a part did stay behind, the engines). Military For main article, see: Xzeron Military The Xzeron military is led by the Yaunthar who are commanded by the Server. The Xzeron military has many branches from special operation units to famous divisions. Religion The Xzeron do not have a religion but are fascinated by other culture's religion. History The Xzeron, being machines, were most likely created by another civilisation. However, the Xzeron themselves believe their creators were also machines. Evidence of their history does not reveal any proof of who made them. The Xzeron were once divided and waged war with each other, this war was known as the Flow of Regret. The war raged between the ideologies of the conservatists and the liberalists. Both sides made equal losses but eventually the war was won by the conservatists. Diet The Xzeron simply need energy to survive, small but powerfull generators hidden inside their constructs provide this to them. Opinion towards other species/civilisations/beings *Castus disguised as a Human spaceship captain recruited a Xzeron, the Xzeron however is unaware of Castus's true form. *Drahoni: The Xzeron and Drahoni are on friendly terms. The Xzeron aid the Drahoni in taking care of slavers and pirates. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri Category:Sapient beings